Selena Snape and her first year
by GWHP MelJim Snape4ever
Summary: Selena Snape is Prof. Snape's daughter, and she is a first year as well as Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco. Set at the same time as the first book. Selena has a secret...She can make potions in her sleep, and she travels with Harry and the others.
1. Chapter 1

All right. So I am a big fan of Snape. Don't Ask. So I decided to write a fan fic about a daughter of his. His only daughter, Selena. This is set before sorcerer's stone and it will go through that one. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Enjoy

Selena Snape's Journey. Chapter 1: The Early Morning

"Dad, do I have to get up this early to go to London?" Selena groaned at her father standing at the doorway.

"Selena, how many times do we have to go through this? If you want to go to Hogwarts, you have to get up," Severus Snape said calmly. He was slightly humored about all the commotion. His daughter was the only person living with him, considering the fact that her mother was in Azkaban for being a strong follower of You-Know-Who. A lot of people think that Snape isn't cut out to be a father, but he is. He loves his daughter very much, and he would do anything for her.

And unfortunately, that also meant that at one time he also had to be a follower of You-Know-Who, because if he weren't, Selena would be killed. Of course, now he doesn't have to worry about that.

"All right, I'm up." Selena pulled herself out of bed, and chucked a pillow at Snape. Snape gave her a little glare and then threw the pillow back on the bed and walked away.

Selena threw on her normal, everyday clothes and stretched. She ran downstairs and ate some eggs and toast, excited. Soon they were on their way.

Selena yawned as they entered Ollivander's Shop. Snape looked at his daughter and said, "I will be back in a few minutes. Don't leave this store." Selena nodded. As soon as Snape left, Selena paid attention to the store. There was one other person there that seemed to be about her age. She watched him work with Ollivander on choosing the wand. His blonde hair was nicely combed back, and when he turned to go outside, he had the cutest smile. He looked at her a moment and noticed the black hair nicely brushed and the sweetest smile, and he walked past her, pretending he did not just get a crush on someone he doesn't even know.

Selena watched him leave and was snapped back to reality when there was a loud crash coming from the back. She turned and rushed to the desk, peering over to look in the back. Yet she hadn't seen anything. Ollivander hopped to the desk and said, "My, my, you do look like your father with your mom's eyes. Then again, your parents both had the same kind of eyes." He brought out a box and revealed a wand that didn't glow when she had touched it. They went through what seemed like 100 wands when they came across a unicorn tail wand that had worked perfectly for Selena. She happily paid for it and was about to leave when she remembered her father's orders. She sat down calmly and leaned her head back. Then a boy with glasses entered the store and he said, "Hello?"

She searched for a sign of Ollivander and practically jumped out of her seat when he slid to view. He announced, "I wondered when I would be seeing you, Mr. Potter." So it was true. He had survived. She was glad that he survived, but still felt bad for him. Then her dad entered and they walked out. Selena was shocked to see what her dad had in his hand. It was a black owl with a white tiara on her head. She jumped on her dad and yelled, "Thank You Thank You thank you!"

"Just don't lose her. She's your bird." Selena hugged Snape again. They ended the day by going to the Potions store.

Selena had a secret. It wasn't a bad secret, really, but it was a secret just the same. A secret that she would gladly reveal in her Potions class with her father. It was a very good morning indeed.

Sorry it's so short, but this is a start. Please 1 review and I will update!


	2. The Train Ride

I must apologize. This has been so long that I doubt anyone who has read it before is still here, but if you are, I am back!!!! So sorry that it's taken a year to update, but we have had difficulties lately. So here's the second chapter.

Chapter 2: The traveling on the train

Selena had hardly slept that night. She was too excited to be able to go to sleep the night before she went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She kept tossing and turning and waking and sleeping.

Finally she just couldn't take it. She jumped out of bed and made Snape's coffee. Pretty soon, she heard his door open and close. "Selena, why are you up this early? We have another hour of sleep."

"I couldn't sleep. I made you coffee. How'd you sleep?" Snape gave Selena a skeptical look. "I have to go into work early anyways. I'm going to drop you off at the station on my way there." Selena nodded and got ready to go. Snape drank his coffee in silence.

Selena threw on her clothes, a black shirt, with black pants and shoes. She brushed her black hair back in a nice ponytail.

She went out of her room to see her dad already ready, and getting the transportation potion made. "Need help there, Dad?" Selena asked as she got her gear put together.

"No, Selena. I can handle this myself." Snape tossed the bottle and it went away back into the grey cupboard of which it belonged.

Snape walked over to his daughter and handed her a potion. "This will get you to the train. I will see you at Hogwarts. Have a safe trip." Snape smiled at his daughter and soon they both threw their potions to the ground, Selena saying, "Platform!", while Snape yelled, "Hogwarts!"

The next thing that Selena remembered was landing in front of the gateway. The only thing she didn't know was that people walk through the gateway, but she sure learned when she was knocked down on the ground by a cart.

A boy helped her up and asked, "Are you okay?" Selena looked up and saw the blonde hair calmly combed back.

Selena said, "Yeah, fine. Why do you want to know?" She felt pretty grumpy.

"Good. Didn't want to look bad around anyone else. You might want to watch out where you're going next time anyways." He smirked at her.

"Who are you?" Selena asked.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. You?"

"Guess you'll have to find out." Selena smiled as she walked away, knowing that she won.

Soon she found an empty compartment and soon fell asleep. However, she fell asleep when a rat jumped on her lap. The red-haired boy reached over to retrieve the rat, and Selena grabbed his wrist without opening an eye. "Sorry. It's a habit." Selena said, opening her eyes. "I'm Selena. Selena Snape."

"Ron Weasley."

"And I'm Harry Potter." The brown boy said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you all. How long are we?"

"About five minutes. Want something to eat?" Ron asked.

"Hm.. Maybe later. Right now we should change to our robes."

After they had changed, they left the train. After the boat ride with Hagrid, and walking up the stairs to meet Professor McGonagall, they went inside to be sorted.

Selena wished she wasn't in Ravenclaw like her mother was. Because that would only make her life miserable.

HPHPHPHPHP

So here's the second chapter. If I were to get at least one review then I would update. So please RNR!


End file.
